Words I Cannot Say
by Exodia-Girl
Summary: Part of WFE, BrooklynOC. Brooklyn is off on his own again, to discover more about himself. But what is he leaving behind? This wont really make sense unless you have read the Gryph arc of WFE.


**Disclaimer:** We do not own Beyblade, but Exodia-Girl does own the world this fic is set in, she also owns Minako.

**_Note From Exodia-Girl:_** I'm reposting this for my friend CG. She thought its best I put it up on my account. I did not write this, but my friend Chaotic Good allowed me to put it up, anyone with beef send her emails. This takes place as the recent arc unfolded in WFE. It's CG's take on Brooklyn going off on his own again.

**_Note From Chaotic Good:_** Soo… this is what it feels like to be noticed eh? Well, it's a bit interesting. Hi peoples! I'm Exodia's weird little friend who writes obsessively about her fics and edits them. Ah, I'm not really sure what to say. Please direct all credit where credit is respectively due…

This is a sort of vignette I wrote based around Brooklyn and Minako. Its a little fluff and a little angst but a lot of good. Actually it's one of the few shorts I've written that I'm actually quite proud of. Let me know what you think.

* * *

"Brooklyn?" 

The half-demon looked up to Minako, who stood framed in the doorway of his tent, holding Yukio in her arms as the child babbled and garbled nonsense, and smiled at her. "Hello, Minako," he said pleasantly.

"Are you busy?" she asked, looking to the shirt in his lap and the thread and needle in his hand.

"Not so much at the moment," Brooklyn answered, shaking his head. "What do you need?"

Minako hesitated. She had some qualms with asking Brooklyn so many favors when it came to Yukio. He didn't have any definitive responsibility to the baby and she felt bad constantly asking him to do things for her. But everyone else was either untrustworthy or too busy. Ming-Ming had resorted to lying about having duties ever since Yukio found that he was fond of pulling on the young woman's hair, which amused Minako but annoyed her only other possible babysitter.

"Minako," Brooklyn prodded gently, offering her a warm, knowing smile.

She sighed. "I hate bothering you, Brooklyn, but would you look after Yukio for me for just a little while? Garland wants me to run an errand for him and-"

The half-demon held up a silencing hand as he sat his shirt and needle aside and rose to his feet to take the babe from the woman. "No problem," he said with a tiny smile at the woman. "Do what you need to."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you… he's been fed so you don't have to worry about that. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Brooklyn nodded and watched as she left.

There was no doubt that Minako was a good mother. As immature as she could be at times she took care of Yukio like he was her own son.

"You're very fortunate," Brooklyn said to Yukio as he carried the baby to his bed, where he sat down, cradling the child's head and shoulder with his arm while the rest of its body laid in his lap. "You could've been stuck with Ming-Ming."

Yukio laughed and garbled something in reply making the man smile a little.

He wasn't particularly paternal but like any demon or Avian he wanted to settle, take a mate, and have heirs. Wanted to, but would not.

Brooklyn frowned as he stared down at Yukio, but his eyes weren't focused on the child.

His child would be as cursed as he. It would live a life of similar dejection and alienation. His mate would go through similar pain as his mother; having to deal with a cursed husband and child.

Yukio suddenly gripped one of his fingers and squeezed and Brooklyn shook his head and looked down at the baby, who was marveling at Brooklyn's hands, moving its tiny hand over his and playing with his fingers.

"You have the Gryphs," Brooklyn said softly, moving his hand to smooth the baby's tufts of down-soft hair back. They were distinct platinum in color. "You'll never have to be an outcast. Minako with train you and Garland will take you on when you're strong enough."

Yukio yawned in contentment, oblivious to the man's dour mood.

Brooklyn sighed and laid the child out on the bed in front of him before reaching again for his shirt and needle.

* * *

Minako returned to be greeted by the sight of Brooklyn sleeping in his bed, propped up awkwardly against the headboard with Yukio held to his chest securely with one arm. The baby was absolutely content, his cheek pressed to the man's chest and his breathing in sync with Brooklyn's.

The demoness smiled a little to herself and neared the pair, taking Brooklyn's hand to move it away from Yukio so she could take the child and not disturb him but his grip subtly tightened and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he mumbled back sleepily as he sat up further, trying not to disturb Yukio. "When did you get back?"

"A little while ago," Minako replied, sitting down on the edge of his bed and taking the child from him. "I took the liberty of bathing. You don't mind do you?"

Brooklyn shook his head, rubbing his neck. "You know I don't mind looking after Yukio."

She nodded. "I know, I just feel bad always asking you to do things for me," she explained. "I feel like I'm making you share responsibility somehow."

He frowned a little bit. "Minako, no one expects you to raise him on your own. Even Garland's willing to help out… in a less substantive way but willing nonetheless. I don't mind, really."

Minako looked up at him and smiled a little. "Thank you for being there, Brooklyn."

Her hand grasped briefly; her skin was warm and soothing against his and he relished the contact for a moment. Minako had always stuck beside him despite what he was…

"You're welcome," Brooklyn replied.

"Good night," she added as she got up and headed for the door.

He nodded and watched her go. Some part of him mourned the loss of her company.

* * *

The flash of energy was there and then gone but it made Brooklyn sit straight upright as all of his senses bristled.

It took him a second to notice it, but he could feel his stripes, even through his seal, glow their haunting blue.

What could evoke that? The energy had been oddly familiar. He had felt it once before but he was having a hard time placing where or when. It was a powerful, distinct aura…

His mind flew in an instant to the dark-haired water witch, Vega. He had felt this energy before, when she had evoked the dragon's power and killed the summoner. It was different this time but too similar to be mistaken.

Brooklyn frowned.

Why did everything seem to lead him back to that group?

It was a vague realization that really made him think. He had met Charly at the Avian Capital and then again when the group found themselves being hosted by the Gryphs. Now it was that dark-haired girl, evoking his father's blood from a great distance _through_ his seal no less.

It seemed that many hands were pushing him towards that group and it only took Brooklyn a moment to decide that it looked like his best chance laid with them. Also, he had to figure out what exactly had made his stripes glow and why.

He moved quickly about his tent, changing from his sleeping garments, and then stepping out into the brisk evening night. The full moons shone down on him and for some reason, a chill ran down his spine.

A good-bye would prompt too many questions.

But…

Brooklyn found his feet taking him towards Minako's tent. His steps were silent and he parted the tent flap easily with his arm and slid noiselessly in.

The demoness was fast asleep in her bed, facing him. Her hair was let down from its usual style and brushed out.

She heard his breath or felt his presence, either way she woke almost immediately… or maybe, he had been watching her longer than he had thought he was.

"Brooklyn?" Minako whispered, sitting up and looking at him oddly, or as oddly as she could as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Brooklyn, what's wrong?"

The glow from his stripes had faded. It had only lasted an instant but it had been there and that was enough.

She seemed to sense his ill-ease and climbed out of bed, approaching him quickly, and placing her hands on his upper arms. "Brooklyn?" she repeated.

Brooklyn swallowed hesitantly. "I… didn't mean to wake you," he said softly.

"I don't mind," Minako protested, shaking her head. "Just tell me what's wrong… you're quivering."

"Minako," he began softly, "I have to leave."

The woman blinked once. She looked worried and upset… and hurt. "Why?"

Brooklyn shook his head. "I can't explain. Please, just tell Garland in the morning."

"I don't understand," Minako protested. "You can't-"

"Please don't," Brooklyn cut her off, still shaking his head. "Minako… thank you, for being there for me and for never being… afraid." He paused a moment and then asked, "Can I say good-bye to Yukio?"

The demoness still looked confused but she nodded and they moved across the room to the baby's bed. She bent forward and lifted the child easily into her arms. Yukio remained sleeping like a rock.

Minako turned to Brooklyn and handed him the baby.

The half-blood cradled Yukio for only a few moments before pressing a quick kiss to his forehead and then handing him back to his adopted mother.

She laid the baby back into his bed and stood there with her hands on the guard rail. "Will you be back?" Her eyes were focused on the wall before her. As long as they were not on him she could, maybe, keep herself from acting like a fool. Looking at him in the eye just made this harder to bear.

Brooklyn took her chin gently in his hand and turned her eyes to meet his. "No, I do not think so."

There were so many things he wanted to tell her and so many things she wanted to hear. But it would be callous of him to say anything and then run away and unfair of her to ask anything of him.

"I will not forget you," he said adamantly, like a vow. "And if I can… I will try to come back. I know how hard it is for you to find someone to watch Yukio."

Minako barely managed a smile, but her heart wasn't in it. "Brooklyn." She barely breathed his name, whispering it like a prayer, and then she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder to hide her sadness and the oncoming wave of tears.

Brooklyn folded his arms around the woman and hugged her back tightly. The embrace would have to last him for a long time. He doubted that he would find her same willingness to accept him anywhere else.

He drew in a deep breath and then extricated himself from her grip, unwinding her arms from around his neck and stepping backwards towards the door.

They locked eyes for a moment, conveying all they could in that final glance, and then he disappeared.

Minako hesitated a second and then went after him but he was already gone, leaving a hollowness in the pit of her stomach.

The wind blew across the desolate camp, howling like the mournful cry of a wolf and the moons looked down upon the woman sympathetically.

The warm night did very little to comfort her. There was so much she wanted to tell him…

"I love you," she whispered, though no one was there to hear her except the night and the breeze. "Brooklyn..."

**

* * *

A/N from CG:** Soo, that's that. I didn't really write this to the song but "Let Go" by 12 Stones seems to fit the Brooklyn/Minako sort of pairing, to me anyways. Please review and let me know what you think.

To all pairing lovers (T/Vers, K/Cers, etc) : Review and I might toss y'all a bone.


End file.
